


Devour

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo takes Corazon to a brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

Corazon gives Doflamingo an apprehensive look from across the room as a young man with sky-pales eyes and a wicked smile saunters over to him.

”The Master says you’d know what to do with me,” he drawls, and Corazon can feel Doflamingo’s eyes watching his face intently. A blonde woman whispers something into Doflamingo’s ear and his grin becomes wide, but he doesn’t turn his gaze away from Corazon.

Corazon’s eyes narrow before he looks down to fiddle with the belt and button his pants. He wraps his hands around his soft cock, closes his eyes as he strokes himself. It takes a few pulls to get him hard, and when he is he looks up at the young man watching him intently, eyes clear. He doesn’t swallow past the sudden lump in his throat—instead he points the boy to go down as he spreads his legs.

He goes down between Corazon’s legs easily. Corazon suppresses a quiver as the young man strokes him before taking him into his mouth, testing his girth. Over the boy’s head Corazon watches Doflamingo watching him. His brother’s playmate is still whispering into his ears as her hands move below her dress to stroke herself. Doflamingo says something back, smile sharp, predatory. He is still looking only at Corazon.

The boy licks at the underside of his cock as he kneads Corazon’s balls. Corazon jolts slightly when he suckles the head, tongue sliding over the slit. Corazon looks down Doflamingo’s body, the sight of tanned muscles where his shirt falls open. Corazon breath hitches when he sees the tent in his brother’s pants, knows that Doflamingo is hard from watching him being sucked off.

Corazon can’t help his hips from stuttering forward, forcing the young man between his legs to take him deeper into his mouth. The youth puts a hand on his hip, stills him as he pulls off with a small laugh. “Easy,” he murmurs as he strokes Corazon with his fingers. “If you wanna just fuck my mouth warn me first.”

Corazon nods down at him to avoid Doflamingo’s gaze. Even then he can feel his brother sweeping down the line of his body, over his half-opened shirt, his spread legs and his pants pooling around his ankles.

The young man takes his balls into his mouth, lathing them with attention as he palms Corazon expertly, smearing precum down the length of his cock. He licks upward, following a vein before sucking the head. He takes Corazon into his mouth again, going down further than before. Corazon feels himself hit the back of the young man’s throat before he begins pulling up slowly, hollowing his cheeks.

Heat pools at Corazon’s stomach, low and sweet, and just as he’s about to come the young man pulls off, tightens his fingers around the base of his cock to stop him.

Corazon hisses, pushing air through his teeth.

"Master’s orders," the young man says. "You aren’t allowed to come until he says so."

Corazon glares across the room at Doflamingo, bares his teeth at his brother’s answering grin. Doflamingo is stroking his playmate’s back as she rides her fingers, her mouth open and shiny with saliva.

Corazon shifts, feels the heat ebb away. He sucks in a deep breath between his teeth, frustration in his hands at the denied orgasm. Damn Doflamingo. He shifts his legs wider, looks down at the young man with cool expectancy.

The young man goes suddenly red before obediently taking him into his mouth. It takes less time for Corazom to reach that clear moment of heat, that desperate need for release. Corazon watches Doflamingo intently, looks for any signs of approval—a smug smile, a flick of his wrist, a nod of his head. When nothing comes the boy pulls off again, and Corazon has to resist the urge to snarl at his brother and viciously fuck the youth’s mouth.

Doflamingo smiles, turns briefly to the woman in his lap shuddering at her orgasm. Corazon slides a hand into the young man’s hair, stills him for a moment at Doflamingo’s distraction. He wonders briefly if he can come then, spoil Doflamimgo’s fun. But that would make way for harsh retribution (Corazon in the middle of the room, being fucked open as his brother watches, as everyone watches).

When Doflamimgo’s attention returns to him, Corazon grinds himself into the young man’s mouth as he holds his brother’s gaze. The young man suckles him, this time with less vigor, and Corazon makes him take his cock down his throat, pushing at the back of his head without consideration.

Then, ever so slightly, Doflamimgo nods.

Corazon sigh is the only warning the young man between his legs gets as Corazon clenches his fist at the back of his head to hold him still. Corazon fucks into his mouth, slides viciously past tongue and teeth into his throat. He keeps his eyes focused on Doflamingo, wishing he could sneer at his brother’s pleased smile if he wasn’t thinking only about coming, about finally, finally releasing.

He grinds into the youth’s mouth as he comes, and if he weren’t so desperately on edge, if Doflamimgo wasn’t watching him so intently he might have felt a little bad. But Doflamingo is watching him, and through the haze of his orgasm Corazon finds he cares very little.

When he’s done he lets the young man pull off, listening absently to him making wet sounds as he rises quickly from between Corazom’s legs to run off to spit out his release.

Corazon blinks, swallows thickly to steady his breathing. 

"Well done, Corazon," Doflamingo drawls as he walks across the room to sit next to him. His face is brimming with approval, and Corazon bares his teeth in turn. He reaches to pull his pants up, but Doflamingo’s fingers, the first time his brother has touched him all evening, stills him.

"Not yet," he says, voice low, playful. His fingers at Corazon’s wrist are full of promises. "I found an excellent woman for you to enjoy next."

 

**Author's Note:**

> More porn LOL.


End file.
